Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Campfire Sing-Along 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E8E7:6A2D:741A:C3C9-20200119164457
Community Audio https://archive.org/details/modamish2001_202001 Mod Amish (2001) Jan 18, 2020 audio =eye0 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/foxkidsnewsradio7292000 Fox Kids + News Radio - July 29, 2000 (W/O/C) Jan 9, 2020 movies =eye81 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/robotechtape_1986 Robotech Tape #1 - May 1986 (W/O/C) Dec 24, 2019 movies =eye175 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/nickjuly241996woc Nickelodeon - July 24, 1996 (W/O/C) Dec 16, 2019 movies =eye382 = =favorite2 = =comment1 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/nickjuly301996woc Nickelodeon - July 30, 1996 (W/O/C) Dec 14, 2019 movies =eye313 = =favorite3 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/TRGhallospec10291989 The Real Ghostbusters Halloween Special - October 29, 1989 (W/O/C) Nov 10, 2019 movies =eye135 = =favorite4 = =comment2 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/primetimecartoons5241988 CBS Primetime Cartoons - May 24, 1988 (W/O/C) Nov 10, 2019 movies =eye173 = =favorite2 = =comment0 = Community Audio https://archive.org/details/MusicForDriving Dylan Young - Music for Driving (2000's) Oct 7, 2019 audio =eye56 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/cnetcentral04061996 cnet Central - April 6, 1996 (W/O/C) Oct 7, 2019 movies =eye67 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/jeopardy04051996 Jeopardy! - April 5, 1996 (W/O/C) Oct 7, 2019 movies =eye314 = =favorite1 = =comment2 = Community Audio https://archive.org/details/mixtape11241983 Mixtape from 11/24/1983 Sep 22, 2019 audio =eye46 = =favorite0 = =comment2 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/alongwayhome_201907 [Fixed A Long Way Home GE Theater 12-06-1981 W/O/C ] Jul 26, 2019 movies =eye55 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = Community Audio https://archive.org/details/mikeharveybig1021 The Mike Harvey Show on BIG 102.1 - 10/07/2018 [Appx. 8:36 P.M. - 11:53 P.M. ] Jul 14, 2019 audio =eye19 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/sesamest26072608incomplete Sesame Street 2607 & 2608 - May 2 & 3 1989 (Incomplete) Jul 9, 2019 movies =eye348 = =favorite0 = =comment2 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/HisteriaCivilWarOA-WOC Histeria - "Civil War" Original Airing (01-02-1999) WOC Jun 4, 2019 movies =eye409 = =favorite4 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/KFMBTV8April81990 KFMB-TV 8 San Diego, CA - April 8, 1990 WOC Jun 1, 2019 movies =eye150 = =favorite2 = =comment1 = Community Audio https://archive.org/details/LafayetteLAradio Multiple Cassette Recordings (Lafayette, LA; March-May 2012) May 26, 2019 audio =eye60 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/UnknownJapaneseShows Unknown Japanese Music Shows from the 80's & 90's (60fps) May 16, 2019 movies =eye444 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/NickFebruary1996WOC Nickelodeon - February 7, 1996 - W/O/C May 16, 2019 movies =eye1,290 = =favorite11 = =comment3 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/HighNoonToonsJanuary1996 Cartoon Network Tape #4 - High Noon Toons (January 1996) May 16, 2019 movies =eye1,042 = =favorite9 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/CartoonNetworkTape3 Cartoon Network Tape #3 - January 1, 1999 (W/O/C) Apr 7, 2019 movies =eye1,294 = =favorite22 = =comment3 = Folkscanomy: Fringe and Off-Center https://archive.org/details/25CentTrouble Oh Yeah! Cartoons - 25 Cent Trouble (The Splat TVrip) Apr 7, 2019 movies =eye208 = =favorite2 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/CartoonNetwork11-1997WOC Cartoon Network Tape #2 - November 23, 1997 (W/O/C) Mar 5, 2019 movies =eye850 = =favorite11 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/AdultSwim3292004 Adult Swim - March 29, 2004 (WOC) Mar 3, 2019 movies =eye1,147 = =favorite15 = =comment2 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/CartoonNetworkTapeComplete Cartoon Network Tape - November 18, 1995 (W/O/C) Jan 8, 2019 movies =eye1,941 = =favorite13 = =comment2 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/WilburPope_MrEd Wilbur Pope and Mister Ed (Mister Ed Pilot) [Complete VHSRip ] Dec 27, 2018 movies =eye98 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/NBCSaturdayMorning10xx1988 2 Hours of NBC Saturday Morning - September 3, 1988 (W/O/C) Dec 20, 2018 movies =eye717 = =favorite9 = =comment1 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/DisneyAfternoonCBand Disney Afternoon - November 8, 1990 (Satellite Feed - W/O/C) Dec 9, 2018 movies =eye848 = =favorite7 = =comment2 = Community Data https://archive.org/details/CartoonNetworkTapePart3 NEW VERSION(S) UPLOADED! Nov 24, 2018 texts =eye279 = =favorite2 = =comment4 = Community Data https://archive.org/details/CartoonNetworkTapePart2 NEW VERSION(S) UPLOADED! Nov 15, 2018 texts =eye318 = =favorite4 = =comment3 = Community Data https://archive.org/details/CartoonNetworkTape1995 NEW VERSION(S) UPLOADED! Oct 22, 2018 texts =eye812 = =favorite8 = =comment6 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/HellTownS1E4 Hell Town S1E4 [Partial - October 2, 1985 (W/O/C) ] Oct 21, 2018 movies =eye181 = =favorite0 = =comment2 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/KayOBrienS1E2 Kay O' Brien S1E2 - October 2, 1986 (W/O/C) Oct 21, 2018 movies =eye305 = =favorite0 = =comment1 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/TeenWitchZoogDisney_201810 [FULL VHS #3 Teen Witch ZOOG Disney Airing 03-26-2000 WOC ] Oct 13, 2018 movies =eye1,031 = =favorite4 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/FULLVHS2_60fps [FULL VHS #2 Looney Tunes, Winnie The Pooh, Random Paintings, etc. ] Aug 9, 2018 movies =eye1,804 = =favorite5 = =comment1 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/KATCTV3NewsOpener1261981 KATC TV 3 Eyewitness News Opener (December 6, 1981) Aug 2, 2018 movies =eye87 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/SoapSeason4PremireWOC Soap Season 4 Premiere 11-12-1980 WOC Aug 1, 2018 movies =eye215 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/Halloween1981Airing Halloween Original NBC Airing 10-31-1981 WOC Jul 30, 2018 movies =eye2,028 = =favorite23 = =comment7 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/BeavisButtheadMarathon [FULL VHS #1 Beavis & Butthead Uncut 4 Hour VHS 1994 (No Commercials) ] Jul 24, 2018 movies =eye1,752 = =favorite13 = =comment2 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/AitFS8E15_AliceS3E10 All In The Family S8E15 & Alice S3E10 (1979 Re-Airing) Jul 13, 2018 movies =eye429 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/CharliesAngelsPrimetimeReAirBadTransferbd Charlie's Angels Primetime Re-Air (Bad Betamax Transfer) Jul 13, 2018 movies =eye262 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/BJTheBear_S1E2 BJ & The Bear S1E2 Original Airing 02-24-1978 WOC Jul 13, 2018 movies =eye428 = =favorite2 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/TDoH_S1E1_WOC The Dukes Of Hazzard Series Premiere Original Airing 01-26-1979 WOC Jul 13, 2018 movies =eye674 = =favorite2 = =comment1 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/Family_S5E2 Family Christmas Special Original Airing 12-24-1979 WOC Jul 11, 2018 movies =eye454 = =favorite1 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/TCBS_11.13 The Carol Burnett Show #11.13 Original Airing 12-18-1977 WOC Jul 11, 2018 movies =eye538 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/WBK_S4E13 Welcome Back Kotter Christmas Special 1978 Original Airing 12-17-1978 WOC Jul 11, 2018 movies =eye631 = =favorite5 = =comment0 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/AitF_S9E12 All in the Family Christmas Special 1978 Original Airing 12-17-1978 WOC Jul 11, 2018 movies =eye657 = =favorite3 = =comment1 = The VHS Vault https://archive.org/details/LS_S2E10 Laverne & Shirley S2E10 Original Airing 12-21-1976 WOC Jul 11, 2018 movies =eye569 = =favorite5 = =comment1 = https://archive.org/details/@bdalbor bdalbor archivist for 3 years archive.org account person =upload59 = =comment0 = =favorite251 = Folkscanomy: Fringe and Off-Center https://archive.org/details/16mm_Film_Audio 16mm Film Audio Nov 25, 2016 audio =eye162 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/TheCinemaSnobGrizzlyII The Cinema Snob: Grizzly II ( The Deleted Episode) Nov 25, 2016 movies =eye205 = =favorite0 = =comment0 = Community Video https://archive.org/details/Interesting_Lost_Media Archived Lost Media [By bdalbor ] Nov 24, 2016 movies =eye292 = =favorite3 = =comment0 = bdalbor Favorites collection 251 ITEMS